Guilty as Charged
by Wild Hibiscus
Summary: Gotham City, where evil and crime roam within every corner especially when the Suicide Squad joins the party! Follow them as their adventures lead them into dangerous territories and their friendship grow. Teen AU
1. Crazier than Most

**Hello :)** **this is my first fanfiction so I would really like some feedback and advise. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **All characters belong to DC**

 **Warning: Swearing, and probably for kids 13 and up**

 **Age**

 **15 (half way through)- Harley**

 **16 (starting)- Digger**

 **16 (almost done)- Ivy**

 **17 (starting)- Chato**

 **17 (almost half way)- Floyd**

 **18 (starting)- Waylon**

* * *

Chapter 1: Crazier than Most

[Harley's POV]

Waking up with a huge hangover early in the morning ain't great but what happened last night was so totally worth it!

I pried my eyes to open to the bright sunlight wishing the curtains were closed, my hair was messier than usual and my head hurts like hell.

I was in my crappy dorm room lying flat on my stomach sideways of my top bunkbed. Lifting my head up with my eyes blinking rapidly clearing my vision I heard a voice interrupting my thoughts and the banging of my head pumping overflowing blood.

"Slept well?"

I turned my head around and saw my best friend in crime Poison Ivy or who I usually call Red.

"Hiyah Red!" I exclaimed though not answering the question

Red shook her head with a smile knowing me too well. "You went out and got wasted with the Joker didn't you."

I landed with a soft thud off the top bunk and waltzed towards my green skinned friend.

"It's not like it's the first time" I said smiling wide like an idiot while Red looks at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left last night" I sighed with regret

"That's alright" the temptress replied "So how was the _date_ "

"Oh it was amazing!" singing out the last word "Mister J and I went to that new night club that opened just last night, he talked business with the manager and killed him when the club was signed over to my Puddin"

Ivy was somewhat not surprised; it is the Joker we are talking about.

Then I continued "Puddin is so sweet he renamed the club to "The Queen of Hearts" in honor of me! Then we drank in celebration." contentedly sighing at the end. Red just rolled her eyes in annoyance of her love-strucked friend.

[Floyd's POV]

On Saturdays I plan to sleep late after losing most of my shut eye because of the torturous sessions from the place society calls high school but apparently when your friends with a bunch of crazies and freaks it isn't an option.

"Oi, Sleeping Beauty wake up!" an Aussie voice yelled following a punch landing underneath the hard mattress.

"Nnnnoooo, go awaaayyy'' I muttered into my pillow

But what answered was a harder punch to the stomach.

"Agh!" feeling my stomach churning "Do you want me to throw up?" Finally facing George Harkness aka Digger who had a smug expression.

"No, I want ya to get off your lazy arse."

Sometimes I wonder why we were friends.

Boomerang (one of the many nicknames he has) bounced off the edge he was standing on and waited for me to get up. While I did I noticed my other friend Chato Santana standing behind the footboard watching the discussion.

"C'mon you promised me and fire bloke here we can meet Jones at the _place_ " Digger said emphasising on the location.

"The _place_ is just right at the back outside the orphanage" I argued

My friends and I live in an Orphanage called "Gotham's Orphanage for the Unwanted", Wow! doesn't that sound nice and full of sunshine! (being sarcastic). Who is the manager, boss, and devil that controls this hellhole? It would be non-other than Amanda Waller aka The Wall. She is a mean lady that you don't want to mess with.

"Well it does not matter where it is we just have to have a group conversation without Harley." Trying to prove his point. It was true, there never comes a day that Harley does not bother us boys (unless something seriously bad happened).

"Now c'mon!" boomer urged us to walk than chit chat, existing the room.

I looked towards Santana for some explanation, he is my roommate; who could have warned me about Digger's wakeup call.

"Sorry man, he really wanted to kick you." With that he walked off following the Kangaroo.

I know it's none of my business but I had always wondered why he has so many tattoos, it's probably illegal to have a whole body tattoo at such a young age. Whenever we ask him he just tries to avoid telling. Same goes for how he got his fire power. But now back to the present I'm just going to follow these lunatics I call "friends".

[Chato's POV]

We were outside at the back of the old orphanage that should really be renewed judging by its exterior and definitely its interior. The hellhole (which everyone who residents there calls it) is built 1 kilometer away from Gotham in a rural area full of grass, trees, plants, and one giant lake. Sure that means we won't be hearing any traffic or smelling pollution but the sky most of the time seems grey. Gotham was and will always be a dangerous and miserable city. Deadshot (Floyd) and I were walking behind Captain Boomerang (Digger) to the _place_ aka Croc's sanctuary. We all had nicknames or what Harley calls them codenames, except she changed her name from Harleen Quinzel to Harley Quinn instead. Floyd's was Deadshot because of his well precise aim, Digger's was Captain Boomerang or Boomerang for short because of his obsession to use it as a weapon, Waylon's was Killer Croc because…well he looked and acted like a crocodile. Mine was El Diablo because I got my powers from the devil himself but I never discussed about it with mis amigos. I couldn't tell them right to their faces because I was scared about what they would think of me especially if I tell them about the "bonfire" I created when I was 9.

Anyways we arrived at the big lake waiting for our friend's appearance, it was where Waylon sleeps and usually hangs out since he was too big and more comfortable in his "habitat". The water does allow you to see your reflection but it had a murky color making it impossible to see the lakebed. The lake reminds me a lot of a swamp.

My eyes quickly saw a movement swaying side to side in the water. The creature was big and scaly moving slow with ease coming towards us, it raised up walking on its hind legs. We would have been scared and ran away but if we did we wouldn't be friends with him.

"What's up?" Waylon asked in his deep rough voice that I wouldn't be sure belonged to an 18-year-old

"Hey mate, we need ta talk to you" Harkness replied getting right to the point, it was really annoying sometimes...or always.

"I'm listening."

"Alright…" the bogan started, looking at each of us one by one

"One of us has to tell that crazy sheila that us guys need some guy time."

"No way!" Shot refused "Last time I asked her that she fucking bit my arm!"

"That's because you insulted her _novio_." I pointed out

"A, all I said was that he looks ridiculous with green hair and B, she probably would have said no."

"No I wouldn't" a voice out of nowhere spoke

We turned around and saw Harley behind a tree. Dang that girl is EVERYWHERE.

"Hey Harls, uhhhh how long have you been standing there?" Foyd asked

"For a while...I saw you three walking to Jones' sanctuary and decided to tag along behind the trees. Didn't think I'll catch ya did you!" showing her wide toothy smile.

We didn't say anything but stared at her, trying to figure her out which always ends up with no results.

"Look if you guys want some guy time than sure." she kept on talking while tossing her color tipped pigtails back and forth "I mean...I could use some girl time with Ivy and Selina, we're planning to go shopping!"

Us four guys let out an irritated groan. Boys are not interested on what girly girls plan on doing for fun. Though we would not think of Harley as girly, more like crazy.

"Yatzhees!" Harley exclaimed like a 3-year-old was about to receive a lollipop.

"Do ya guys want to go to the hottest night club in Gotham!?"

Floyd, Digger, and I shrugged feeling skeptical while Waylon grunted deeply like an animal.

"We should hang there my Puddin is the manager and that makes me second in command, the drinks will be on the house!" Harley tempting us with free boozes.

Boomerang, Deadshot, and Croc lightened up towards the offer and agreed. It didn't persuade me but I agreed nevertheless. I'm not an alcoholic and that should probably be a good thing since Harley and occasionally Digger would do wild crazy things that may soon cause disasters and bloodsheds. Then I'll be the one to stop them and bring them back to the hellhole safely.

We continued to talk and gossip like a group of normal friends...but that was far away from the truth. We aren't normal. To Waller and Rick Flag (right-hand man to Waller and one of the caretakers) we are criminals/hooligans. To Gotham High we are the nuttiest acorns from the oak tree. Call me loco but to me I think we are una familia.

Yep, I'm probably loco for thinking that.

[No one's POV]

A normal day to them is anything but normal. Each of their lives are messed up but they don't let that stop them from having fun and enjoying life. Gotham City is no place for the weak, everywhere you go watch out for your wallets and priceless items! The group of misfits learn to stick together and through fat or thin they have each other's backs! Most of the time!

* * *

 **Katana will appear in Chapter 6 (sorry!)**

 **Next Chapter title is: Smart Cookie**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Smart Cookie

**Next Chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **P.s. Feel free to give some feedback and advice.**

 **P.p.s. TefaFox2002 I have taken your advice in this chapter, and thank you so much for reading, first to review and giving me some advice!**

 **All characters belong to DC**

 **Warning: Swearing, and probably for kids 13 and up**

 **Age**

 **17 (half way through)- Joker**

* * *

Chapter 2: Smart Cookie

[Harley's POV]

People think I'm crazy and they aren't wrong, but saying that Mistah J doesn't love me is bullshit.

He's madly in love with me and I'm madly in love with him. So for being a good girlfriend/future wife I'm going to do whatever it takes to make my Puddin happy again.

~Harley's Flashback~

" _Ohhh Puddin! I'm so sorry!" Hugging my only love tightly in my loving arms._

" _Well is your apology going to bring my car back!" The Clown Prince shouted furiously_

 _Mistah J and I were riding in his blood red Ferrari when a fridge fell out of the sky! Very odd and confusing I know! It turned out to be a bunch of movers who "misplaced" the fridge, well I think they're bluffing! Mistah J gave them a good old talk then beaten them up. But that still didn't make him happy and when he's not happy, I'm not happy._

" _Don't worry Puddin, maybe I can cheer you up!" smiling flirtatiously, laying my long smooth pale legs on his lap for him to have a good look at._

 _Seeing what I meant he gave me a smile and pushed me off the bench we were sitting on. Well that was disappointing!_

" _Not in the mood my little monster. Daddy's got some business to attend…..and movers to kill." He added vengefully to his 'to do list'. Even as a teenager he was one of the most feared crime bosses in Gotham. Scaring children, adults, and especially the police._

 _Watching him walk off I felt lonelier and emptier than ever. The voices in my head were telling me to buy him a brand new car, one that will over shadow the boring blood red Ferrari. But the problem is that I don't know where to get $300,000!_

 _But I won't give up! I'll even spend the rest of my life to find the perfect car my Puddin will love!_

~End of Flashback~

So that's why I'm now at an espresso cafe outside drinking my usual latte with extra sugar. (Coffee helps me think!)

There's got to be some way to gain $300,000 while remaining my evil self, therefore Mistah J would be proud of me for two things!

I surveyed the busy city streets of Gotham hoping for an idea to light up in my head.

My eyes flickered around ticking off some of my options. A thief stealing someone's wallet. No. A taxi driver yelling at another taxi driver with cuss words. No. A 'Help Wanted' sign outside a pet store. Ewww gross never!

A Bear Girl Scout advertising people to buy some of her "Honey glazed donuts". _Hmmm..._ That can work!

It will be so easy to trick a little kid; I'll help her sell the donuts then steal all of the money! What a bad girl I am! Mistah J will be so proud!

I dumped the rest of my latte into the trash bin and walked across the street (receiving many mad vehicle honks for not looking at the traffic lights) to the little bear scout.

"Hiyah kid names Harley Quinn!" Skipping towards her and extending my hand for a handshake.

The little pipsqueak fell for the act instantly shaking my hand and politely asking me if I'll like to buy some of the donuts (It was so cute I almost said yes. Well almost).

"Oh no thanks. But it would be an honor for me to _help_ ya sell these delicious goodies!" Giving her my best friendly smile I could muster up.

"Really thanks Miss! My names Harriet" The little girl introduced with a bow causing a piece of her locks to escape underneath her abnormally large bear scout hat. Was her hair… _green_?! Nah probably my imagination!

"So what we gotta do kid?"

"Well, we need to sell all 50 packets of these donuts and do are best to earn lots of money."

"Which you won't!" a little red headed girl wearing a different kind of girl scout uniform backtalked walking towards us with two strong buffed men holding big loaded cardboard boxes following behind.

Harriet sighed sadly but recovered with a warm smile "Hi Lena"

"Hey there Mad Harriet! Still haven't gotten that ugly hair dye out I see" grabbing the oversize hat off exposing the pipsqueak

Oh, her hair is green.

"I-It can't get o-off my m-mommy said" answering between whimpers that were close to go off into a cry.

Wow that's one mean little bitch. Defiantly a competition. Looks like it's time to retaliate!

"Oh yeah well me and this green haired girl will sell more treats than ya can!"

The little brat laughed like a just told a joke. If there wasn't an audience I would've strangled her!

"I doubt it. Nobody likes donuts unlike chocolate mousse that are the best!" beckoning her two towering guardsmen to follow her walking off.

"Who does she think she is!"

"Apparently the Queen" Harriet answered with depression

Think, think, think! There's got be a way to sell donuts fast and receive big dough (if you know what I mean!).

Yatzhees! Another brilliant plan has exploded to me like a nuclear bomb!

"Hey cheer up kid I've got an idea!" bringing out my black and red diamond case phone, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

***Next day***

[Harley's POV]

I lied to Mistah J today, and I'm really scared since he gave me a long intense stare (probably trying to break me to tell the truth) this morning before releasing me to go about my day. But it would be all worth it once he sees what his little monster did only for him!

Yesterday I called Red to mix up an addictive potion from one of her weird mutated plants' juice/saliva, since some of the things she grows tend to be a mystery.

Lucky Red could speak to them, without going through much trouble.

The potion sprayed onto the donuts worked and it attracted more people than a 50% off sale! But the problem was that she only gave me one mini bottle of the stuff, so not all the donuts were bought.

However today Red was able to give me a giant bottle of the magical content! So that means the rest of the donuts packets will be sold and I will be able to steal the cash and make a break for it!

While setting the "Honey Glazed Donuts for Sale" table with lined up packets of the treats I saw Harriet (who I've decided to call Mad Harriet for now on) who was looking more perky and excited for the costumers to arrive. That's funny? I'm starting to feel…guilty. Seeing how happy she was it makes me feel bad and not in a good way.

"Hey!" a voice called out to me. For a moment I thought it was in my head but it turned out to be the annoying little red head.

"Yeah?" I replied

She came up to me and grabbed my wrist dragging me to a concrete wall corner out of sight from Mad Harriet.

"Owww! What's the deal!" Pulling my wrist back rubbing the nail raked marks.

"I know you did something to your lame donuts for _my_ costumers to be so in love with!" Giving me a death stare, that makes me wanna squirm.

"Even if there is, why should I tell ya?"

"You obviously don't know who _I_ am?!"

"Well...I don't know anyone named Lena...so no" I said honestly with a shrug to my right shoulder

"I'm Lutessa Luthor. Daughter to Lionel Luthor. Sister to Alexander Luthor. An honorable Girl Scout to the Moose Girl Scouts whose rivals are Bear Girl Scouts, and that's what makes me worth more than your pathetic life."

Through that extremely long and boring speech all I could say is…

"So you're rich"

I've heard a lot about the Luthors and LexCorp; it's a multi-national corporation close to dominating the city Metropolis. News from Metropolis to Gotham comes really fast!

"Yeah I am"

"Why are you in Gotham?"

"That's none of your business! Look I can give you whatever you want IF you tell me what you did to make those donuts sell!"

This little girl really creeps me out. I looked over my shoulder, peeking along the wall's edge, seeing the green haired girl looking and shouting for me.

Well this is quite a pickle I'm in! I either get my $300,000 right now and betray Harriet OR steal the money Harriet and I earned together, causing her to feel betrayed still and leave with a wad of moolah that might not be even close to $300,000!

...I'm going with the first choice!

"Alrighty I'll tell ya, BUT I want $300,000 in return. Think you can do that!"

"HA easy money!" she mocked before blowing hard on a silver whistle that was hidden underneath her moose scout shirt.

The same two buffed men arrived with a giant black briefcase. The " _Queen_ " opened it by punching some numbers onto the high security lock.

It was either my brain and eyes are finally giving up on me or I'm seeing a giant briefcase full of hard cash! Jeez maybe I should just beat up the two towering men and make a run for it with the case. But I've already gotten enough craziness in my life, don't want to add by being "Metropolis' Most Wanted".

The devious little girl waved $300,000 in her hand to me as if it was a hand fan.

I took out the big bottle of addictive potion from my purse.

We stared at each other waiting for the other person to make a move. Fast yet carefully Lena threw me the money while I passed the bottle to her hands.

"Nice doing business with you." The Luthor kid politely thanked

I was too busy counting the money to reply back. YES! $300,000 right in my hands!

"Harley! Where are you!"

Aaaannndd now there's a problem again.

[Harriet's POV]

It's been about 30 minutes I looked and shouted for Harley. I hope she didn't get kidnapped! I might have to call the police.

"Uh Police!" I started to call out but was stopped by Harley's protest

"Sorry MH I was...in the loo." My pigtailed friend said walking to me

I smiled happily knowing that she is safe. Harley is such a nice and fun friend, she helped me a lot to sell the donuts and treated me like I wasn't a freak.

"It's almost 1 o'clock so there should be lots of customers coming for lunch! We can use the secret weapon!"

I actually don't know what the secret weapon is! Harley told me that I shouldn't know and I trust her on that.

"Um listen Maddie" by listening to her tone it seemed to be between sad or serious

My friend and partner turned my body to face her (she was on her knees now, therefore we were looking face to face).

"I have ta go"

...What!?

"What do you mean you have to go?!" I shouted causing a few bystanders to look then ignore.

"I...need to go back home and...my parents said I can't hang out with kids younger than me." She explained, a bit too slow.

I would have felt suspicious about her disappearing and reappearing to say goodbye, but a bear girl scout must learn to trust others and I know that Harley wouldn't lie to me like this.

"Ok, will I ever see you again?" I asked innocently

"No, I'm sorry"

This is just the saddest day ever. I've lost my only true friend that cares about me! So the only thing I could do was cry in her arms.

Harley held me in a comfortable hug, patting my back to calm myself and the river of my tears.

"I need ta go now." she calmly whispered to me after letting me go and standing up to her feet.

"But I'll give ya some pointers before I do," I could feel some of my hope being lifted just by hearing what my friend wants me to know and cherish forever.

"Pretending that your sad and pleading that you have to sell treats or else something really bad will happen is a good way to tug on the heart strings, convincing lots of people to buy whatever your selling!"

I giggled a bit on that advice. That's Harley for ya, always creating schemes that are bad but really helpful!

"Oh and one last thing..."

She took off my oversize hat of my head and fixed back my hair in place.

"Don't let anyone tell ya who or what you are, you're perfect just the way you are. In fact, I love your green hair my boyfriend has that hair color! But back to the point…if I can accept ya for yourself then someone can too."

That was the sweetest thing that I have ever heard! I wrapped my arms around her legs tightly for a last goodbye hug. She responded by stroking my head.

Looking up to her for the final time she walked away with a smile and wave. I waved back and stood behind the table with honey glazed donuts ready to be sold.

***4 days later***

[No one's POV]

"SURPRISE PUDDIN!" Harley yelled from behind the covered up sports car.

The Joker was just staring at Harley in question wondering what his queen was up to for the past few days.

"What's going on?" He asked with a mix of confusion and anger

"Tada!" Harley announced pulling the cover off the car revealing a Purple Lamborghini!

The Crown Prince of Gotham was not known to be shocked so easily, and he wasn't going to show it now.

"You bought me a new car pet?" He questioned slowly walking towards the stunning vehicle.

"Yes" Harley smiled nervously hoping she wasn't in trouble

The Joker was upset about losing the Ferrari, spending the past few days stealing people's cars when needing a ride.

He checked the outside of the Italian car. It was shining vibrantly with magenta, no scratches, and a very sharp slick streamlined design adding gold highlights to the wheels and both front doors. At the car's rear there was a license plate that read HAHAHA. It made the Joker's face perk up a bit making Harley feel even more excited for his reaction.

Then he wanted to check the inside. Harley happily gave him the car key allowing him to open the driver's side door. Inside it smelt brand new, the interior was colored entirely white, there was only two car seats but it's covers felt plush. The Joker took a sit, putting the key in the ignition deciding to hear how the kitty roars.

Turning it, the car was alive! Growling and humming smoothly. Deciding his fun time was over he stopped the engine and got out of the Lamborghini, walking towards Harley who has been watching him inspecting his new car.

The Clown Prince stared emotionlessly with his hypnotic green eyes at Harley. Forcing her to stare back.

"D-Do ya like it Mistah J?" she anxiously asked, waiting for a smack across the face or a kiss.

Lucky for her it was a kiss! The king gave his obedient harlequin a big kiss on the lips, Harley eagerly responding.

"Have you been spending the past few days trying to find me a brand new car?"

"Oh yes Puddin! I wanted ta make you happy again!"

"Well, you've succeeded" The milky blonde couldn't stop smiling

"How about we test this babe for a drive and you can tell me how ya bought this along the way?" Joker suggested

"OK!"

They walked together, hand holding towards the car.

"But it's a long story…" she explained while climbing into the passenger seat.

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly about Harley and the Joker, but next chapter it'll be about the squad!**

 **Also I don't know how to describe cars! I tried my best!**

 **Next Chapter title is: 40 More Minutes of Torture**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. 40 More Minutes of Torture

**Next Chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **P.s. Feel free to give some feedback and advice.**

 **All characters belong to DC**

 **Warning: Swearing, and probably for kids 13 and up**

* * *

Chapter 3: 40 More Minutes of Torture

[George's POV]

 _Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock..._

Here I am in class fiddling with my pencil listening to the history teacher: Mr. Burgess going on and on about the History of the United States. Declaration of Independence blah blah blah American Revolutionary War blah blah blah. It's not like I'll ever need to know this!

Taking a straw out of my jacket, I blew a spitball at Sharpshooter who is sitting at the front of me paying half attention like everybody else.

"What?" Turning half his body to me, giving a warning look while wiping the spit off his neck.

"What's the time?"

"Do I look like a clock to you?" Floyd taunted

"Alright fine stop being such a wisecracker!" I gave up on asking any further, looking up to the classroom clock.

30 minutes left. This is torture! Groaning into my hands.

A knock from the door interrupted the teacher's lecture much to the class' delight.

Mr. Burgess opened the door to see another fellow teacher holding a bunch of papers that I could care less to guess. The bloke came back with the papers and started to pass them out to the class.

"Now class before we go back to our discussion I want everybody to answer this 'After school activities sheet', and you HAVE to pick one at least. I'll give you guys five minutes."

Lawton turned around to face me, his eyes scanning the paper full of activity options.

"There ain't no way no how I'm going to pick any of these!" he refused

"I feel ya mate" agreeing with him hands down. Showing up to school is already terrible enough as it is, don't want to add another 40 more minutes of torture!

After five minutes the teacher went up to the black board and started to right the class' homework down. Having enough of the agony I blew through the straw causing the spitball to land accidentally to Mr. Burgess' head that was intentionally for Floyd. _Hey I wasn't an expert shooter like Lawton!_

"Who hit me!"

Thinking fast I threw the straw to the guy sitting to my right.

***After Class***

[No one's POV]

Floyd and Digger were waiting by the lockers for Harley and Chato. Croc doesn't go to school with them because of Amanda's orders and his freakish appearance, but mostly Jones' disdain for society and humanity.

"Hi guys!" Harley shouted while cheerfully prancing and Diablo calmly walking towards them.

"Did you guys get the form about picking after school activities?!"

"Yeah why?" Floyd asked the crazy chick

"Because I wanna know what you two are going to join. Me and hot stuff are going to join art club!" exclaiming with pure joy while Chato didn't say anything.

The pyrokinetic's face look defeated because he didn't want to join in the first place but gave in from Harley's persistence.

"We're not going to join any after school clubs." Floyd stated

"But you guys have to," El Diablo argued "or else the teacher will find out and tell Waller."

That made them all receive a shiver down their backs. Messing with Waller is like getting in the pool with a bloodthirsty shark! She has no mercy for anybody and would gladly punish those who disobey or challenges her.

"Ya got a point there princess" Boomerang considered while gaining a look from the ese; he did not like being referred to as a princess.

Deadshot grabbed the paper out of his tattered backpack and took another scan through.

"I guess…I'll take archery."

The trio looked at him with confusion, never had they seen their friend use a bow and arrow before. Most of the time they see him with a slingshot, a tranquilizer gun, and in some cases a real pistol. But never an arrow.

"What?!" noticing his comrades staring at him

"You've **never** touched a bow or an arrow before!" Harley teased

"So? it's still got to do with shooting stuff. This time without getting into detention." Floyd finding it a win-win.

"Then I'll tagalong with ya!" the Australian decided

The marksman mentally groaned in displeasure, It's not like he hates him or anything it's just that every time he and the aussie did something together Harkness would find a way to get them both in trouble.

***After school; 4:10pm***

[Floyd's POV]

Boomer and I went out to the right side of the grass field where the club was set up with target boards and archery equipment. The sky was lifeless grey as usual but not raining (unfortunately). The only other teenager that signed up was a blonde dude wearing a green hoodie. The teacher gave us instructions on how to use them and left! Even the teacher thought it was lame!

The hooded guy walked towards the equipment, then bend down to snatch a black bow with a green handle and a bag full of arrows. He took his position, aiming it straight to one of the target boards, releasing the arrow and….

It hit a bullseye! Right at the center gaining 10 points, and he was standing 40 ft from the target. Now that's talent!

Boomer nudged me by the shoulders "Hey while you're watching Robin Hood there shooting sticks I'm gonna be heading on out."

I pulled the idiot back by his trench coat before he could escape. "No way kangaroo if I'm going to suffer than so do you." He thinks he can skip out on this so easily, well he's not going to on my watch.

***In the Art room***

[Chato's POV]

Sitting on a stool waiting for the art teacher to come in and start, I took the time to look down at the wooden table and sometimes at my knuckles in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts" Harley asked sitting on my left side, rocking her stool.

I didn't know what to say to her but shook my head in reply.

"Oh come on I thought you loved art! Especially with your tattoos and all!" giving a wide mad smile

OK she's not wrong about that. I do love art. When I was a little kid still living in Mexico City there were a lot of graffiti and street-art in the alleys and streets. Drawing art sometimes helps me forget about who/what I am.

The art teacher barged in and rushed to stand behind the teacher's desk.

"I'm so sorry kids!" the teacher said while fixing her hair

We waited for Mrs. Franklin to catch her breath and straighten her shirt.

"Okay, Hello and welcome to art club," she began

"I would like all of you to take a blank canvas from that table, then use any color paint over at that table, and grab an easel from the back." Pointing the directions of where everything is

"When you've got your supplies and washed your hands I want you guys to paint your inner self, let us know you from a different angle!"

Well this should be fun though I do fear what Harley might paint.

***Outside the Field***

[No one's POV]

"Yo buddy!" Floyd called out to the archer

The hooded boy turned around to face Floyd. The archer was wearing a green sleeveless hoodie jacket showing his pretty well muscled arms, dark grey jeans, and brown boots. His shabby blond hair was showing underneath the hoodie and he had green eyes.

"You've played archery before?"

"If it wasn't obvious of how good I am then yes" he answered cockily

"Wait I know you, you're in my maths class…" the bogan joined into the conversation

"What was your name? Oscar? Oston? Omar?" Digger guessing out loud

"Name's Oliver Queen, most of my friends call me Green Arrow." The blond guy said while taking his hood off his head.

"Floyd Lawton" bringing his hand out to shake the archer's

"Mine's George Harkness, but my friends and enemies call me Digger." Boomerang spoke out

"Ok," Oliver responded but tried to avoid him "So you guys have not done archery before?"

"No but I can shoot with any type of guns, with my eyes closed." Floyd bragged

"Really!?" Oliver sounding intrigued by that fact

"Yeah, he's 'the guy that never misses'!" Harkness exaggerated with Lawton's title.

"Well if that's the case…" Queen initiating while walking to the archery equipment "…then…" grabbing a bow and a set of arrows, throwing them to Floyd's arms "prove it."

Captain Boomerang intensely stared at this scene. Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot was **challenged** by Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, a professional archer. Shit just got real!

Deadshot gave the green eyed boy a look that said _"You want me to prove it to you?"_

Taking his spot 30 ft away from a target board holding the bow with his left hand and pulling the arrow back with his right. Focusing his vision on the yellow rings, straightening his arms and balancing his arrow. Oliver and Digger waited in silence for the arrow to fly.

After 1 minute Deadshot let the arrow go, slicing through the air and hit the ring.

The boys went to see where Shot's arrow landed for a better look. It landed on a ten, but barley!

"Nice shot for a beginner!" Robin Hood complimented

"Thanks." Shot said with victory

"Hey, I'm feeling left out over here!" Boomerang pouted

"Sorry dude, you want to give it a try?" Floyd asked his best friend

Boomerang nodded taking Floyd's bow and arrow, taking his position a few feet away from the target. Both Floyd and Oliver stood back from the sides.

Harkness aimed and fired but the arrow missed the target hitting a tree instead, almost killing a squirrel that was on the tree.

"Good try, unless you were aiming for that squirrel." Oliver commenting on the shot

"If I wasn't…"

"Then that sucked"

"I was aiming for that squirrel!" the aussie proudly lied

***Art room; 4:50pm***

[No one's POV]

After school activities was over and everybody could leave!

"Now before you all run off I would like a volunteer to show their painting!" Mrs. Franklin announced before dismissing them

Harley frantically waved her hands high like she was trying to reach for the ceiling. She really wanted to show everybody what she created.

"Alright then Harley dear you may show us" Mrs. Franklin said happily (well for now)

"Yes!" Harley squealed while carrying her painting that was hidden beneath a big white sheet.

Standing at the front, placing her painting on an easel, she slipped the sheet off revealing it.

The teacher and the school kids yelled in horror while Chato tried his hardest to not react badly but did cringed at the sight.

"So! What do you think of my masterpiece!" Harley asked Diablo

He will never be able to unsee what Harley had painted! It was one of the few things that will scar anyone for life!

"It's..." trying his hardest to find the rights word "beautiful, if it wasn't so disturbing." He replied with the truth.

"Aww thanks!" appreciating his honesty.

***Arriving back to the Orphanage***

[No one's POV]

The after school bus stopped at the orphanage's entrance. Letting Harley, Floyd, George, and Chato off before driving back to the City.

Killer Croc was waiting and sitting on a rusty steel chair inside the porch.

"Where were you guys?" he questioned them, knowing they had been gone for almost an hour

"We had after school clubs." Floyd spoke before any of the others could

"I actually had fun, I almost killed a squirrel!" Digger smiled while Harley, Chato, and Waylon seem confused by that but Floyd just shrugged it off.

"Well I created a masterpiece in art club. Wanna take a peek!" the Joker's girlfriend showed the boys a covered up canvas.

Floyd, Digger, and Waylon nodded. But Chato just braced himself for the worse.

Taking the fold off Floyd and George screamed (not manly) at the picture. The big guy's reaction was his eyes widening in shock almost falling out of its eye sockets. They all felt traumatized.

"Do you guys like it?!"

There was a moment of silence until they each answered

"I-I have no words."

"I would have never guessed, good on ya doll."

"Nothing I had ever seen."

"It's different yet definitely you chica."

"Aww you guys are so sweet," Harley blushed "I'm going to show this to Mistah J!" covering her painting and ran into the orphanage looking for her Puddin.

"Oh my gosh!" Floyd shouted when she left.

"What the bloody heck was that!" Captain Boomerang yelled trying his best to forget what he saw.

"I'm going to have nightmares." Waylon miserably sighed.

"You won't be the only one homie." Rubbing his scaly friend's shoulder with sympathy.

* * *

 **What did Harley paint? You can give some suggestions if you want, just for fun ;)**

 **Next Chapter title is: Baseball Tryouts**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Baseball Tryouts

**Next Chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it**

 **Ps. Feel free to give some feedback and advice.**

 **All characters belong to DC**

 **Warning: Swearing, and probably for kids 13 and up**

Chapter 4: Baseball Tryouts

[Harley's POV]

Searching through my amazingly decorated blue and pink locker with a small 28 x 43 cm poster of my favorite boy band 'Heathens' on the back of the door, I finally found my lucky hard wooden baseball bat that has 'Good Night' written vertically.

Today I have decided to join my high school's baseball team. I mean I don't want to brag but…

Who am I kidding! I do want to brag! I may look incredibly yet attractively skinny but I've got the strength of a thousand soldiers. Last week I tested my arm strength with the boys by arm wrestling! I defeated Lawton, Harkness and Santana. I could have beaten Jones if his scales weren't piercing my fingers!

"What kind of school cancels two schooldays for sport tryouts. But hey! If that means not learning and staying in those boring classes, then I'm gamed!" George said to Floyd and Chato, waiting for me to find my secret weapon.

"Got it!" I announced before closing my locker.

"About time," Shot answered "We've got ten more minutes until the tryout starts." Walking out with the rest of us following. I asked them to come and support me since Mistah J couldn't and Waylon was stuck in the hellhole attending SEL (School Education Lessons).

[No one's POV]

"Here will be your accommodation and teaching grounds for the time being." A stern woman told a mechanically suited man while giving out a tour throughout the orphanage.

"Understood," the man replied.

"Then," she turned to exit back to her office "if you have any trouble with the children I would recommend you to find Mister Flag before myself."

The man nodded in agreement and walked to a door labelled "SEL".

[Waylon's POV]

Goddammit! I've came here 15 minutes ago and nothing has happened.

Taking a look of my surroundings I could see other miserable SEL students that are waiting like they've wasted their time before.

A little petite with long light chestnut hair that covers most of her face like a veil was reading a giant black covered novel, sitting at the far back. Totally oblivious to the world around her. An African girl with black bob haired wearing a yellow strapless shirt was sitting by the windows, staring in observation outside. The Joker was nowhere to be seen, which is not a surprise. Then I locked eyes with green emerald ones that belonged to none other than Poison Ivy. She gave a wink and a smile which puzzled me more than it shouldn't.

The click of the door averted my attention back to the front and out came a blue man in an…astronaut suit? What the fuck?!

"Hello class, I'll be your new School Education Lessons teacher, I am Doctor Fries but you may call me Mister Freeze if you wish to do so." The strange yet courteous man started

The rest of the class and I were too busy staring at him. Seeing him wearing…whatever it is made us feel unsettled.

"Oh, the reason why I'm wearing my cryogenic suit is because without it I can't survive." He explained

Some nodded understandably, others gave an unsure look, and I snarled in reply showing my teeth.

[George's POV]

"I can't believe they rejected me!" Harley screamed in fury with her bat swinging like crazy.

"That's what you get for tempting to hit our school's Gym teacher!" Floyd pointed out

The crazy sheila spun around and gave Lawton the stare which says 'Are you fucking kidding with me!?'

"He said I didn't hit hard enough! He's the one who's crazy! And may I remind you guys I TEMPTED to hit him, I wasn't actually gonna hit him!" Laughing off her sentence with a smile

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I forget she's more insane than she looks.

When my mates and I entered the hellhole we were greeted by a tall blue astronaut. "Well, Hello I'm Mister Freeze.'' the strange man introduced, bringing his hand up for a shake.

We all took a turn and I felt my hand go numb with cold, pretty sure I wasn't the only one who felt that.

Mister Freeze said he's the new teach for SEL. Thank god for that, the last SEL teach was a total drongo.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for not posting for lots of weeks and days! I had holidays with my family and had tons of homework to do! :(**

 **Also sorry for how short this chapter is!**

 **Next Chapter title is: BF before BF**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
